convictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxine Bohen
|born = |age = |relationships = |family = * John Bohen (father) * Ashton (son) * Bobby (ex-husband) |occupation = * Detective for the CIU * NYPD detective (formerly) |affiliation = |portrayer = Merrin Dungey |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Maxine Bohen is a main character, portrayed by Merrin Dungey. She was a NYPD detective before joining the Conviction Integrity Unit (CIU). History Maxine spent 20 years with the NYPD, 15 years of which she was a detective. Her father, John Bohen, is retired NYPD. She has a 12-year-old son named Ashton. A couple years ago, she was shot in the leg. Afterwards she became addicted to pills, but eventually became sober. As of the end of the Porscha Williams case, she has been sober for 19 months and 2 days. However, during the Leo Scarlata case, she started using again. Sam became suspicious and caught her with drugs at the end of the Earl Slavitt case. Throughout the Series Appearances Trivia Images Character Promo Images char promo 142677_0847 Maxine.jpg char promo 144157_0711r1 Maxine.jpg char promo 144157_0785 Maxine.jpg char promo 144157_0793 Maxine.jpg char promo 144157_groupr1 CUI team.jpg Episode Promo Images 101 promo 142999_0685 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 142999_0705 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 142999_0769 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 142999_0772 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 142999_0806 Maxine.jpg 101 promo 142999_0827 Maxine McNally.jpg 101 promo 143000_7708 Maxine Hayes Frankie.jpg 101 promo 143000_7722 Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143000_7751 Maxine Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0890 Maxine Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0910 Hayes Maxine.jpg 102 promo 144236_3905 Hayes Maxine Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_3967 Maxine.jpg 102 promo 144277_5644 Maxine Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5647 Maxine.jpg 102 promo 144236_4370 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4376 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4506 Haper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144277_5293 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5306 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5350 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5379 CIU team.jpg 103 promo Rodney Maxine Sam.jpg 103 promo Maxine.jpg 103 promo Maxine John 1.jpg 103 promo Maxine John 2.jpg 103 promo Maxine John 3.jpg 104 promo 144476_0883 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1035 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1062 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1688 Maxine Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_1206 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1248 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1279 Maxine.jpg 105 promo 144730_1310 Sam Maxine.jpg 105 promo 144730_1317 Sam Maxine Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_8463 Maxine.jpg 106 promo 144802_1541 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1556 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1570 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1684 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1783 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1841 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144834_1861 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1888 Maxine.jpg 106 promo 144834_1895 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1921 Maxine John.jpg 106 promo 144834_1949 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 144834_1976 Maxine.jpg 106 promo 144834_2070 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 145027_2121 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2148 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2344 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_8535 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg 107 promo 144965 2367 CIU team.jpg 108 promo Maxine.jpg 110 promo 145317 2662 Tess Maxine Sam Frankie.jpg 110 promo 145317 2670 CIU Team.jpg 110 promo 145317 2682 Maxine Sam.jpg 110 promo 145317 7216 Maxine.jpg 110 promo 145317 7333 Maxine.jpg 110 promo 145317 7339 Tess Maxine Sam.jpg 111 promo Maxine Sam.jpg 112 promo 145462 3904 Maxine Sam.jpg 112 promo 145462 3925 Tess Frankie Maxine.jpg 112 promo 145462 3964 CIU Team.jpg 113 promo CIU Team.jpg 113 promo Hayes Frankie Sam Tess Maxine.jpg References es:Maxine Barton Category:Main characters